golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
MIMET TRENTON BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.75. Date of birth 2029.17 of October. Place, Ian Masters Island. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes. North American nationality Mimet Trenton is an Oc of my stories. She is the daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney. Story in GWNE Nemesis She does not appear nor is she named Story in Sailor Moon Her does not exist in this universe, Her grandmother ( her mother´s mother) Mimette exists. Story in GWA. Alpha She is not born yet Story in GWB Beta She is not born yet. If your parents are born, Mimi and Kenneth Story in GWG Gamma She is not born yet. His parents know each other studying at the university. Story in GWD Delta It does not appear or be named ' Story in GWDN Destination Nature' It does not appear or be named Story in GWTN Transcendence Nature. It appears briefly, in some memories of Keiko or Melissa. Story in GWT Transcendence. Mimet is born or rather, is designed and produced by those who will be his parents. As a result of an accident at work, Mimi loses the son she expected. That adds it to a great depression. Little by little, together with her husband and helped by Dr. Tomoe, Kaori, Melissa Prentis, Mimette and Daniel among others, they are designing an artificial intelligence. M.I.M.E.T (Microcomputer Inteligent Machine Especial Trenton) The girl has a totally human body, gestated in vitro and then in a special container. Since she is born, she grows with an artificial brain. Her "parents" include in her memories and experiences up to six years. Since then she is able to integrate them. Although from a cumulative perspective of information and devoid of emotions. When she is about twelve years old (she looks fifteen for her rapid physical development) She moves with her parents to Bios. There she is received by Idina's family, who is her mother's cousin. Also Sandy, Coraíon and many others who live on the planet, welcome them. The girl is astonished by her imposing physique (at least for the age she is supposed to be) and by her strange way of speaking and behaving, applying everything literally. Due to her high capacities she is enrolled in the same course as Asthel and Madeleine. There, she attracts the attention of one Kyle, a classmate, who wants to date her, evidently attracted to the girl's physique. However, Mimet seems to be interested in Asthel, knowing that "he has a girlfriend, and that Maddie is a friend, which puts me in a moral dilemma," she says. Over time, bored of Mimet's strange behavior, that boy, Kyle will give up, after not achieving his goals. Everyone wonders why that girl is so weird. Mimet herself ignores her origin until she discovers it one day that she is searching among her mother's hard drives after ordering the room. She is quite shocked, for what she is able to feel, and even cries, imitating the behavior she thinks a human should have when finding out that. In time she will continue with her life and meet Brian Malden, Asthel's cousin, after a very particular first date, the two will see that they are the perfect complement to the other. Brian does not judge her for her strange way of speaking or saying things, rather she appreciates her sincerity. On her part, she does not show prejudices when that young man tells her that she has "two mothers". some time later, she will want to be a neurosurgeon because her faculties are magnificent for this and she wants to continue delving into the mystery of the human mind to be able to also understand herself. Finally, she will go to a trascendental mission, with Asthel, Maray, (son and daughter of Amethyst Lassart and Leval Malden) Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) her boyfriend Brian Malden (son of Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) i i Curiosities of the character. She is very analytical and logical for anything. At first she does not understand irony or sarcasm and even the meaning of many colloquial expressions escapes from her. On the contrary her memory is prodigious, able to remember everything exactly. She was surprised leaving Samantha Wilson, one of the mothers of her boyfriend Brian, astonished when she memorized a whole page of an old phone book. Upon reaching the fourth circle, that of Knowledge and Science, she is captured and possessed by the Daimon Germatoid, who paradoxically will make the feelings finally manifest in her. Her name differs from that of her maternal grandmother, at least in her spellings, since she is called Mimet, instead of Mimette, as the former member of Witches Five. She will be a Justiciera, the third Ice Lady, taking over her mother-in-law Kerria. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation